The evil Rangers
by Kentro Barta
Summary: Artimis finds a lowly ranger with the power to save the curuption of the ranger class
1. Default Chapter

The Evil rangers  
  
It was a dark, rainy, night, and the group had disbanded for the night. Artimis a female Ranger was the only one awake at the time that a group of gnolls came to kill the groups encampment. Artimis pulled her bow back hard a couple fo times killing off Gnolls by the shot. the group of gnolls on the battle and Artimis fled.  
  
Soon did she arive exostied at the city of Sure falls glade where she was born. She serched and serched for her guildmaster and the druid's guild master... Non of them were there. She started to use her track and something was in the city...she didnt know what it was but something was there. She got her bow set and went into the caverns behind the buetiful waterfalls of Surefalls glade.  
  
As she went through all the poachers were dead and all the animals with them... the peaceful Forest was now a war ground. She Kept walking now even more cautionious. She foudn a ranger bretheing hard and deep breathes. she walked behind him bow set and He flung around and drew his swords. She pulled the arrow back and aimed at him, while he didnt even notice her and fell crying. Artimis put her bow away and her arrow back in her quiver and walked slowly towards the crying ranger.  
  
"I....I didn't....mea....n.......too." said the ranger on the ground.  
  
" What didn't you mean to do? were you the one who killed all these poachers and bears?" asked artimis.  
  
" Yea... Yea I did" the ranger stated while getting up and getting within his dark cloak and hooded himself so she couldnt see who he was." Yes i did do all this. And i meant to too"  
  
Artimis stareing at him in amazement, "Why did you do this?" she asked.  
  
"I did it couse my god told me too...." he said with a greenish red glare in his eyes.  
  
" Who is your god!?" she asked, " Karana or tunare would never have this done!"  
  
"I dont worship tunare anymore!" Said the ranger with the cloak covering all but the vision of his eyes. " I worship Innoruk... the prince of hate...Hehhehheh it all started with a person who betrayed me. She set my mind free, hahahaha, there is no stoping the evil now!"  
  
Artimis drew her swords and The ranger picked up his. The cloak was still on but you could see the Blacked Ivy etched armor. Artimis thought "he did change gods couse only a dark god could change the ranger Ivy armor". She Flung at him an unequal match but she thought that if she would kill him the pain of all those bears and the poeple of surefalls glade would go away.  
  
The ranger threw his sword at Artimis and she dodged it as it went by and impaled the wall. Something though happend couse no ranger that has ivy etched armor could make a throw dodgeable somthing was up. Artimis flung her sword around him and go him in a choak hold with the broad side of her swords( the dull side). He was surpassed and the Demon that was in him left becouse of her undying want to save this ranger. She knew there was a demon couse no ranger can just TURN like that they have to be possesed.  
  
The ranger fell to the ground and Droped his swords. the darkness from his armor faded away and it became emerald green once more. He awoke 50 minuets later to find he was by a fire and inside surefalls glade. He rose to stand on his feet but he was still to weak. A shaman was there also mixing together potions of healing and purity, while his head was on Artimis' lap. She had taken him out fo the caverns and still had him careingly, the ranger thought that If she saw al he did she would have killed him right then and there but that didnt happen.  
  
Artimis said something to him but he couldnt hear to well. he fell back asleep. 


	2. The Return of the Evil

The Evil Rangers Chap.2  
  
  
  
  
  
The Shaman had put a Potion on The unknown ranger while Artimis stared wildly at the fire. The unknown ranger woke up and was still weak. The Shaman dressed in full totomic armor was casting spells and making potions around a pot at the fire ring. The ranger got up and was on his back and elbows and said who are you guys.  
  
"My name is Artimis, im a ranger of Tunare, and dont worry about those Fatalities, i cleaned them up and gave them all a proper barial." said the ranger still stareing at the fire.  
  
"My name is Shaleaha, I am Artimis' friend, and a Shaman of the Tribunal." Said shaleaha still mixing herbs and liquids.  
  
"...oh...hi." said the half awake ranger, "My name is uh.....uh.....give me a minute.....OH, Its Teluwen. I am a ranger of the god karana."  
  
Shaleaha and Artimis were glad that he still knew his name. They all fell asleep when a gnoll raid started into The glade...The gnolls were shocked that there was no guards or druids or rangers trying to stop them from entering the peaceful city. Teluwen heard the noise and peered around to see what it was.  
  
He saw the gnolls and got very angry for them entering where they wernt sopose to be. He went back to the camp to wake the other two but they were sound asleep and he didnt want to wake them. So he foudn his weapons and drew them out ready to fight the 50 gnolls alone.  
  
He started to Fight and he lost control of himself and again was evil like before... He Sluaghterd every gnoll and when the otehr two woke up the smell of Old blood and Dead bodies was in the air and Teluwen Again in Darkend armor was Standing in the middle of them with out a scratch. Artimis looked around to see that there was 50 gnoll bodys on walls on rooftops and also on the ground and in trees... all torn and shreaded into alot of peices.  
  
Shaleaha got up and Cast a Stun spell on Teluwen for Artimis could get him back to good again and so she did. She also relized all the corpses and wondered how this happend. Artimis explained the story on how she found Teluwen in the first place. Shaleaha then tried to clue the facts together. She came up with theroy That when ever Teluwen got in a fight with something he lost control and went ruthlessly against anything that moved and slaughtered it. After the regaining consionce of teluwen they all baried the gnolls body parts into the ground and left the glade as a group. The headed for Qeynos. 


End file.
